1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound probe diagnosing apparatus and ultrasound probe diagnosing method which diagnose an ultrasound probe used by an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, and an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus having a function of diagnosing an ultrasound probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of diagnosing an ultrasound probe on the basis of signals received by the ultrasound probe has been known through, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 8-238243 and 10-227772.
A technique of detecting the transmission/reception characteristics of an ultrasound probe by using signals obtained by receiving ultrasound waves reflected by a test object like a reflector placed to face the ultrasound probe through the ultrasound probe has been know through, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-144432.
It has been difficult to efficiently diagnose an ultrasound probe by using these related arts.